


Sea(l) Lover

by Beanscorner



Series: Hell’s peak - School for ultimate monsters [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, ishimondo - Freeform, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanscorner/pseuds/Beanscorner
Summary: Kiyotaka asks Mondo to take him to the beach. Mondo is happy to oblige but isn’t sure why. Mondo finds out his human boyfriend isn’t quite so human after all.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Hell’s peak - School for ultimate monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Sea(l) Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy my first posted fanfic. Hope y’all like it.

When taka suddenly asked mondo to take him to the shores of the Tokyo bay after school, he was confused. It was chilly out for a November afternoon so going to the beach came as a surprise to him, but mondo didn’t mind driving his boyfriend around. He didn’t completely understand the human but that didn’t mean he didn’t love him any less.

When the hum of the motorbike came to a stop, Taka took off his helmet and left it by the bike. He then started walking close to the water, a sad longing in his eyes that remained hidden behind a melancholic smile.

Mondo followed in suit, trailing behind him. His boyfriend paused at the shore, the seal skin wrapped around his uniform snugly wrapped over his shoulders. Mondo walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other. It was a dreary day. Dark clouds hung over the sky, blocking out the sun. The usually blue water was greyed from the lack of light. Taka didn’t seem to mind. He just watched the water.

“Isn’t the water pretty?” He asked calmly. Neither had said a word since they’d gotten here.

“Mhm. Not as pretty as you though.” The hellhound mumbled, burying his head into Taka’s shoulder.

The raven haired male giggled. “Mondo! That tickles!” 

Mondo smiles and begins tickling his sides. The other laughs, trying to squirm away. “Noo!!”

Soon they stop and Taka doesn’t look quite so sad anymore.

“Hey, baby. You know I’d drive you anywhere, but why did you have me bring you here?” Mondo was curious. 

“It has to be here. I want to show you something important because I trust you.”

Taka slips out of his grasp and takes off the seal skin. He then starts undressing, boots, pants, everything.

Mondo goes red in the face. “What the hell’re you doing?! You’re gonna get cold!!” Mondo immediately shrugs off his jacket to cover taka up but the male only chuckles, pushing it away.

“It’s okay, just trust me.” He gives Mondo a quick peck on the nose before he grabs the seal skin once more. This time, however, he slips it on quite easily, as if becoming the seal itself. There’s a bright light and instead of Taka standing there, a beautiful white seal with pristine red eyes stands in his place. Black markings rest above his eyes as if to adopt the look of his eyebrows.

Mondo can only stare in shock. Did his boyfriend just turn into a seal?!?!

Mondo gulps nervously and clears his throat. “Uhm... Taka? You in there?”

The nonverbal seal waddles over to him against the sand and nuzzles against his leg.

The biker leans down and pats his head gently. “Guess that’s a yes, huh bro?” 

The seal makes an affirmative noise before he turns around and waddles towards the water. 

Mondo watches him as the seal enters the water and starts to swim around. 

“So this is what he wanted me to see.” It seemed his human boyfriend wasn’t quite so human after all. That was okay with him, though. Taka did make a pretty cute seal.

-

After he was done swimming, the seal came back out of the water. Like before, there was a white light and then there was Taka with a seal skin resting over his back.

Mondo walked over to him and embraced him. “Let’s get you back into your clothes, yeah?”

Taka nodded and started walking back towards his clothes.

Mondo seemed to finally understand the longing look from earlier. He obviously missed the water and he wished Taka would’ve brought it up sooner. He joined Taka and sat down in the sand next to him.

As Taka began to redress, Mondo couldn’t help but wonder something. “Is this why you’re so protective over that seal skin?” 

He nodded. “Yes. You see, if someone takes it from me, I have no choice but to obey them. I essentially become their servant.”

Mondo’s jaw drops. “No shit? Why can’t you just destroy it? Then no one can take it from you!” 

“If I did that, I could never go back home. I love the water. It’s the place I was born, I can’t just give it up!” Taka knew Mondo didn’t mean anything by it, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit offended.

He sighed, wincing at the other’s hurt expression.

“I’m sorry, Mondo. It’s just that... My numbers are dwindling. My kind, the selkies, our skins are often snatched while we’re on shore. We are forced to become human and I’m not quite ready to give up on my other life.”

Mondo growls. “That ain’t right!! If someone ever did that to ya, I’d-“ the hellhound cut himself off. Smoke had started pouring out of his mouth from anger and he knew he couldn’t let him temper get the best of him. He exhaled and the smoke began to dissipate.

“You know what? If anyone tries to take your skin, I’ll track them down and take it back! Man’s promise!” 

Taka looks up at him with wide eyes before breaking into tears. Mondo immediately noticed this and began panicking, grabbing Taka’s hands and holding them in his own.

“Whoa, baby. Please don’t cry! I don’t wanna make you cry!!” The hellhound frowned and squeezed the other’s hands to calm him.

Taka shakes his head. “No, no. It’s alright. Those words... they just mean a lot to me. I’m very glad I brought you here.”

Mondo pulls him close, placing a gentle kiss on his head. “Yeah... Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all liked this, feel free to leave kudos and give criticism! Anything helps <3


End file.
